Pregnant
by Mistynia
Summary: "Saeyoung... I'm pregnant."


"Saeyoung….. I'm pregnant."

There wasn't any other way I could tell him. I could never surprise him, trust me, I _tried_ , so I told him straight up. Just now. With a bang, I hope.

I looked at him, as I started playing with my hands. I was starting to get nervous; he wasn't saying anything.

He was eating his Honey Buddha Chips just a second ago, but it would seem time was standing still, as he is holding a chip he was about to put in his mouth when I told him the news up in the air, close to his mouth. There was no movement.

He blinked as he looked at me. He blinked again. Still the same posture.

"Uhm… Saeyoung…? You there…?" I asked, as I stepped towards him, slowly.

Finally some movement from him, as he closed his mouth and put the chip back in the bag. His gaze never leaving me.

I stopped walking as he put the bag of chips on the table and slowly stood up from his chair. He started walking towards me, his golden eyes clearly seen from behind his glasses.

Finally, he stood right before me. No expression to be found. He was quite good at that. What was he thinking right now? Tell me, Saeyoung.

"What… What did you just say…?" He asked, his voice a bit raspy.

Wait, you mean to tell me he didn't hear what I just said? "Uhm, well, the thing, you now, I just said. That is what I said." I said.

He nodded; "I know what you said, I mean, I _think_ I know what you said. But could you repeat it again?" He asked, not blinking at all.

I cleared my throat; "I'm pregnant." As soon as I said that, Saeyoung lifted me in the air, holding me up like it was nothing.

"You're pregnant!" Saeyoung beamed. There is the smile I know and love.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Saeyoung! I'm too heavy! Put me down."

"Nope," His smile got even wider, "not going to happen! You are pregnant! We're… we're having a baby!" Finally it dawned on him.

Yes, we are having a baby. We're gonna be a family.

Saeyoung finally put me down, but his hands moved around me waist, pulling me closer to him. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Oh gosh, I cannot believe this. I mean, when I said I wanted to leave evidence on you, I never thought I'd-"

"Saeyoung!" I squealed as I interrupted him. I began to blush furiously. Gosh, he has no shame…

He laughed. I love his laugh. "We have to tell everybody!" As he said that, one hand left my waist to grab his phone to open the messenger.

He stopped halfway, "No, no wait! First, first we have to tell-"

"What is with all the noise? Oh ew, you are at it again? Don't forget I am here too…"

"Saeran! Good timing! We have news!" Saeyoung beamed as Saeran appeared in the living room.

Saeran looked at me, "How can you live with this hyperactive idiot?"

I shrugged; "I just go with the flow."

Saeran shrugged as well, "Whatever. So what's the news?"

Saeyoung suddenly turned me around towards Saeran, his hands pulling up my shirt so that my belly was shown.

"She's pregnant!" Saeyoung nearly yelled towards his twin brother. I am used to Saeyoung's antics, but it would seem Saeran has yet to adjust.

He looked at us as if he's seen something disgusting, "Don't do that, you idiot." He stepped towards us and awkwardly started to pet my head.

"Good job, I guess." He didn't look at me, but I was very happy with this gesture; he was slowly opening up to us.

"Thanks!" I smiled. This is good. We are in a good place. After everything we've been through, we finally made it to this point.

I turned my head towards Saeyoung and smiled. He smiled back at me and hugged me from behind.

Saeran cleared his throat; "Right, if you are gonna do that, I'm gonna head out." He turned towards the door. Before reaching the knob, he turned towards us slightly; "Congrats, brother." And quickly opened the door, only to slam it close behind hm.

I sighed, more so in bliss. I turned around, facing Saeyoung. He smiled and I smiled back.

"A family, huh…?" Saeyoung said, "I never though I deserved one, to be honest. Meeting you, loving you, getting Saeran back… We've been through a lot, and now this! I couldn't be happier."

I began to giggle softly, "You worked hard, Saeyoung. Of course you deserve it. I'm happy, so happy to have met you." I placed my hands on my belly, "we're gonna raise the best kid ever."

"You bet we are! This kid is gonna be the best of the best, with us as parents!" Saeyoung grinned. He stopped as he looked at me, slowly bending his head down.

"I love you." He whispered, slowly closing the gap between us.

I smiled, "I love you too." I closed my eyes, and I felt his lips on mine.

We are going to be a family.

* * *

Yes hello I am smitten with Mystic Messenger so here, take it. Also on Tumblr Mistynia post/152249353222


End file.
